


Three's A Crowd

by ShieldAgents56



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And been wanting to put Peter in it too so now I've done it, Barry Allen is adopted by him, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, So ready to see where this goes cause honestly I have no clue but lets do it, Still has his Flash powers, also main girl is a girl of color so I'm hype, also tbh fuck timelines, also this is Erza Miller Flash, just super fucking rich and hella Tony Stark smart, my story my rules, not TV show Flash, tbh I've been meaning to write a Barry Allen fic ever since I saw Justice League, this is to replace my now dead peter parker fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldAgents56/pseuds/ShieldAgents56
Summary: What if Liz Allen never moved away after the events of Homecoming? What if Peter got the girl, but lost a friend in the process? What if Barry Allen got adopted by Bruce Wayne and they lived in New York? What if the friend Peter lost starts hanging out with Barry Allen? What if Peter has to deal with a new superhero? So many problems involving three important people.





	1. Mystery Boy Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading yes this is a replacement for my last Peter Parker fic Great Minds Think Alike. Unfortunately I had a whole new idea and decided to delete the series, but I've been working hard on a new one in its place and here it is. Hope you guys enjoy! Also if you guys like this one, please read up on my first ever Avengers fic "In Which Imani chooses her favorite" That fic is my baby and I would love feedback on this one and that one. Thanks guys!!

It was sickening really. Watching them together while she sat alone, brushed aside. She stared down at her book, half paying attention as her eyes once again glanced up at the couple sitting a few tables away. Peter Parker and Liz Allen. Better known as her former best friend and the most popular girl in school. Her and Peter had grown up together, his apartment that he shared with his Aunt May being above the one she shared with her parents. They walked to school together, played together, been joined up to the hip until high school. Then Liz Allen came along and well….now they were here. At the time, they tried to include her in their walks home and hangouts with others. But she couldn’t stand seeing them together and would politely decline, claiming she had a lot of work to do or that she had to help her parents. And Peter wouldn’t bat an eye at it and soon barely noticed her around. It was heartbreaking really. She swallowed hard and turned away as she saw Liz and Peter share a kiss. The huge smile on his face was too much for her to bear and she grabbed her book and walked out of the cafeteria, willing the tears to stay in her eyes. She shoved her things into her locker as the bell rang and sighed, debating on going to class. She shared it with Peter and to make matters worse, sat right beside him. He barely talked to her unless it was to answer a difficult question or to talk about Liz. As she heard footsteps, she grabbed her jacket, pulled it on, and with the hood covering her she walked out of the school. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

She had made it to the last step before a voice called out to her. She looked up and saw a boy about 18 leaning against the school wall with a cigarette in between his fingers. He had black hair that curled at the ends and grazed his jaw. He wore a red shirt with a lightning bolt and a circle around it and a black leather jacket. His jeans were blue and had a few holes and his shoes were clean black Converse. He nudged his head towards the school. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” He asked, putting the cigarette in his mouth. 

  
“Shouldn’t you instead of smoking a cigarette?” She shot back and he chuckled as he blew smoke towards her. 

 

“I would if I even went to school here. But my Dad is so adamant on keeping me homeschooled that sometimes I have to escape.” And then he dramatically put his arm over his eyes and spoke in an equally dramatic voice. “Oh woe is me that I be trapped in my own home! All I long for is to be around people like myself! Oh woe is the young boy!!” Imani laughed and she saw the boy grin. She moved closer to him and pointed at the cigarette. 

 

“Can I have a hit?” He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. She was dressed in a black hoodie and some dark blue jeans and a pair of Converse just like his own.  Her skin was a light brown that reminded him or chocolate and her eyes were a dark brown and he noticed that they looked a bit bloodshot and puffy, as if she was trying not to cry. 

 

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to take drugs from strangers?” He asked, taking another hit and blowing the smoke in her face. She blinked, but didn’t falter. Instead, she smiled and held out her hand. 

 

“My name’s Imani Brooks.” He looked down at her outstretched hand and shook it. 

 

“Barry Allen.” 

 

“Well now since we aren’t strangers anymore, can I have a hit?” She asked, pulling down her hoodie to reveal her black dreadlocks. They came past her shoulders and Barry grinned, handing the girl the cigarette. 

 

“Was that a Forrest Gump reference?” He asked as she blew out smoke and passed the cigarette back to him. She leaned against the wall and nodded with her eyes closed.    
  


“Awesome.” They passed around in silence and after a minute or so, Barry asked, “Any reason you aren’t in class?” 

 

“Boy I use to be friends with and kinda had a crush on is in it. He basically ditched me after he got together with the girl he’s been after since last semester and now he doesn’t even know I exist. Plus he lives in the apartment above me.” Imani took a long drag and coughed a little. She handed Barry the cigarette and he took a long drag before putting it out, stepping on it with his shoe. “So even if I wanted to avoid the guy, I can’t.” 

 

“That sounds like garbage.” He said and she sighed and nodded. He looked at the school and back to the girl beside him. Then, he gently tugged on her arm. “C’mon. We’re getting you away from this place.” Confused, Imani let him lead her away from the school. She didn’t look back, but if she had, she would’ve noticed the brown haired boy looking down at her from the window of the classroom, a mix of confusion and worry on his face. 

  
  
  


“And I win! Man I’m good!” Imani rolled her eyes as Barry pumped his fists into the air. 

 

“Barry calm down. You’re just knocking down bottles.” Barry stared at her and stuck his tongue out. 

 

“I win you this amazingly adorable panda bear and you have the nerve to put down my skills?!” He shouted as the man handed him a plush panda bear. Imani rolled her eyes, but smiled and took the panda from Barry. As they walked down Coney Island, Imani said, “So do you always hang around schools and take girls to Coney Island?”

 

“Hey don’t make me seem like a creep! I just so happened to be at the school and you just so happened to be out there!” 

 

“Yet that doesn’t explain you taking me to Coney Island.” Imani said with a laugh as she held onto the panda. 

 

“Well it looked like you needed a real friend! Plus being homeschooled and all….I don’t exactly have a lot of friends.” His voice trailed off and they stopped, looking out at the ocean. “And since Coney Island is always a fun place for me, I figured you’d get a nice time too.”  Imani nudged him softly and said, “Well you’re right. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” Barry smiled. 

 

“Glad to hear that.” Imani let out a yawn. “Getting tired already?” 

 

“Well since I ditched my usual nap time class today and hung out with you instead, yes.” Barry had a shocked expression on his face and clutched his chest. 

 

“I show the lady a good time and win her a stuffed animal and still she shuts me down.” Imani laughed and nudged Barry again. He smiled and pulled out his phone. “No worries. I’ll get you home. I’ll just call my Grandpa.” Imani nodded and rested her head against his arm. 

 

“Work your magic.” 

  
  


“So who is this nice young lady Mr. Allen?” 

 

“Her name’s Imani Alfred. I met her today.” Barry looked down at the girl who currently had her head on his shoulder and was asleep. Her arms were wrapped around his arm and she shifted slightly before snuggling against him.

 

“I see. And how do you think your father will react when he finds out you left home...again?” Barry huffed and rolled his eyes, looking out at the passing street lamps and apartment buildings. 

 

“Dad will be fine. I wouldn’t be off all the time if he just put me into a damn public school. Barely have any friends because of him…” Then he glanced at Alfred. “Other than you Alfred.” Alfred smiled and nodded. 

 

“I understand your longing for companionship Mr. Allen. You know your father had a hard time with this as well after his parents passed.” Barry bit the inside of his cheek as Alfred pulled up to the apartment building. “But you know he’s just trying to protect you.” He was quiet, looking down at the stuffed panda in his lap and fiddling with its ears. “You know he loves you.” 

 

“I know Alfred….” Barry whispered. Imani stirred and Barry saw her eyes slowly open. “Hey sleepyhead. Was just about to wake you. We made it back to your place.” Imani looked around slowly, in a daze. She untangled her arms from Barry and rubbed her eyes. “Need me to go up there with you? Least I could do for dragging you away from school.” He then realized how needy that must’ve sounded, but he didn’t want her to go. Barry saw Alfred’s eyebrows raise up and he casted a sharp look at him, making Alfred smile. 

 

“I think I’ll be ok Barry.” She yawned and stretched, and Barry had a sudden urge to grab her and pull her back against him. To have her body snuggled up against him and have her head rested against his chest. She turned to Alfred and said, “Thank you for driving me home. And I’m sorry its so late.” Alfred smiled warmly. 

 

“No trouble at all. You make sure to get in safely.” Imani smiled and nodded, climbing out of the car. Barry watched her go up the stairs and then stop. She turned back to the car and walked back. Barry rolled down the window and felt his heart skip a beat as she stuck her head in. She pointed to the panda and smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Almost forgot this little guy. Since you had to struggle so much to get him for me.” Barry smiled and handed her the panda, which she clutched to her chest. Imani gave one final wave to Alfred and hurried up the stairs. Barry watched until she was out of sight and laid back against the seat, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. As he rolled up the window, Alfred said, “You may want to quiet that heartbeat Mr. Allen. You may wake the neighbors.” 

 

“Shut up Alfred.” 


	2. Drop

Imani yawned as she dug around for her house keys. As she opened the door, she was very surprised to find Peter sitting on her couch along with her mother. His hair was a disheveled mess, as if he had been running his hands through it multiple times. He wore a blue long sleeved sweater and his eyes looked tired, but Imani saw another emotion that she couldn’t place. 

 

“Oh Imani where were you?!” Her mother asked, hugging her tight. She noticed Peter stand up with one hand in his pocket, staring daggers at her. 

 

“I was out. Sorry, I totally forgot to text you after school let out.” Imani said with a sleepy smile. Her Mom looked at Peter and then down at the stuffed panda in her hand. 

 

“Peter says he saw you with a boy. Says you left school early.” Imani looked at Peter and shot him daggers back. 

 

“Surprised Peter noticed I was gone. Maybe he should learn to focus on his own things.” She said Peter’s name with so much anger and hate it cause his jaw to clench. Why was she acting this way when he was only looking out for her well being? Her mother noticed the hostility and said, “Well I’m glad you’re back. I’ll be going to bed.” And she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Imani started to walk to her room, but Peter grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Who was he?” Imani snatched her wrist away. 

 

“No one you should worry about. Now get out. I’m tired.” Imani started to walk toward her room and made it inside, but Peter stopped the door from shutting on him. 

 

“Who was he?” 

 

“Why do you suddenly care?” She asked, turning to face him. Peter was surprised to see tears running down her face. “Why is it now you decide to give a shit about me?” 

 

“What are you-” 

 

“Of course you don’t fucking know. Peter, when’s the last time we hung out?” 

 

“We all went bowling last month, but you left early.” Peter was confused. Why was she crying? What is she trying to do?

 

“Think really hard Peter. When was the last time you and I hung out alone?” Peter opened his mouth to speak, but slowly shut it.  _ Mini golf with Liz and Ned…..bowling…..had dinner…..all with LIz and Ned….. _ Peter’s eyes went wide and he stared at Imani, who had since wiped away her tears and was fiddling with the ears of the stuffed panda. “Do you get it? You see why I’m pissed now right?” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

“Ever since you got with Liz Peter, I don’t see you anymore. And honestly….I’m just over it. I’m tired of waiting for you to finally notice me again so we can be friends and hang out like we used to. I’m not...jealous of Liz. I just….wish that you finally getting the girl didn’t mean that you would give up our friendship.” She shook her head and sighed. “So….I’m done trying.” Peter’s head snapped up and he stared at the girl with dried tears on her cheeks. 

 

“Imani please….I-I know I haven’t been the best to you but please...give me another chance.” Peter’s voice cracked and Imani almost gave in.

 

“I’ve already given you too many Peter….I’m done...Now please leave…” Imani climbed onto her bed and faced the wall, clutching the panda in her arms. She didn’t turn back as she heard his footsteps creak against her  floors. It was only when she heard the front door close that a fresh set of tears cascaded down her cheeks. 

  
  


It was about 9 in the morning when she woke up to the knock on her window that led to her fire escape. She groaned and stretched. The knocking continued and she sighed. Slowly making her way to the window, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. As her vision came into focus she saw Barry on her fire escape, waving. With a small tired smile, she opened the window. 

 

“Morning sleepy beauty.” He said as he climbed in. He observed her small room. She had a bunk bed, which he already thought was cool. Her desk was cluttered with papers. “Simple room.” He commented with a smile. But that smile immediately vanished as he saw her sitting on the bed. She was still wearing the clothes from last night and there were dried up tears tracks on her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting beside her. She shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and sighed. “Not talking today?” She nodded and he rubbed her back. “Ok. Well I’ll do all of the talking. On one condition.” He slowly cupped two fingers under her chin and slowly made her look up at him. “You have to at least look at me. Deal?” She looked down for a minute and then back up, nodding at him. It broke his heart to see her so hurt. Although he’s only known her for 2 days, he already wanted to make her feel better. Wanted to always make sure she was happy. 

 

“Is your Mom gone?” He asked softly and she nodded again. “Where’s your bathroom?” 

 

“First door on your left.” Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat. Barry walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it. He brought it back and crouched in front of her, gently wiping the tears away from her face. He set it down on the windowsill and scratched the back of his head. 

 

“You hungry?” She shrugged and he gave a sheepish small smile. “I’ll take that as a yes. Go ahead and get ready. You don’t have to be fancy, but atleast get out of those clothes and into some clean ones ok?” She nodded and walked to her dresser. Barry’s face flushed red and he turned away with a harsh clear of his throat as he saw her underwear drawer. He heard her footsteps leave the room and the door shutting on her way out, and he let out a breath. He had seen a glimpse of a lacy black panty set with a tiny purple bow and he shuddered thinking about her in it. Trying to distract himself, he climbed onto the fire escape and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. As he lit the cigarette, he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes. 

 

_ Dad: Where are you? _

_ Barry: I’m out Dad. It is the weekend remember? _

_ Dad: Be careful. And be home by 8 tonight. No more staying out late.  _

 

Barry blew smoke into the air and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He heard shuffling behind him, but didn’t dare turn around. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he saw her naked. He’d have to honestly stop himself from pouncing on her and begging to make her feel better. To make her forget the reason she was sad in the first place. To ravish her entire body with kisses...The knock on the window made him jump and she climbed out, wearing a burgundy hoodie, skinny blue jeans, and her Converse. She closed the window and wordlessly took the cigarette from his fingers, taking a long drag and blowing smoke into the air. 

 

“He came over last night.” Barry looked at her, but she was staring out into the distance. She looked somber and defeated. “Peter. Guess he saw us leaving the school and decided to tell my Mom. The one time he actually gives a shit about me in months.” She took another puff and let the smoke breath out through her nose. “I asked him when the last time we hung out was and he couldn’t say. That’s when I decided to drop him.” She handed the cigarette back to him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Barry took one final drag of the cigarette and stubbed it out. 

 

“I’m sorry. That Peter guy seems like an asshole. You need better friends.” Barry commented and he felt her arms wrap around his. 

 

“Well I have you so that’s a start.” Barry turned away from her so she wouldn’t see the huge grin creeping on his face. Then she stood up. “So where are we going?” 


	3. It's Complicated

The diner was practically empty save for the 2 waitresses, the cook, and an old man reading the paper over a cup of coffee. The two sat at a booth in the corner and Imani looked out at the ocean and the cloudy weather, her chin resting against the palm of her hand. Her heart hurt, but she felt better. All the crying was emptied out of her system and she was glad Barry asked her to come out. With a small smile, she turned to Barry who quickly glanced down at the menu. 

 

“Can I ask you a question Barry?” She asked, leaning against the table and staring at the picture of french toast on the back of the menu.

 

“Sure.” He said and set the menu down. She stared at the menu for a second before meeting his eyes and Barry felt his stomach flip. With one look he was absolutely hooked around her finger. 

 

“Why are you homeschooled? New York has a lot of schools here I’m pretty sure you could get in to one of them.” 

 

Barry suddenly felt small and looked out at the ocean, watching seagulls flock in the cloudy sky. He wish he could do that right now. Fly up into the sky and never look back...Finally, after a minute or so, he turned back to the girl in front of him. 

 

“It’s complicated…” She cocked her head to the side a bit and then smiled before resting her hand on top of his and squeezing it. 

 

“No need to explain. When you’re ready to tell me I’ll be here.” The waitress then walked over to the pair and said, “What can I get for you two today?” She looked to be in her mid 30’s and spoke with a cheery  Southern accent and had red pigtails like the mascot for Wendy’s (which ironically was her name). She wore a checkered red and white dress with black heels. 

 

“I’ll take a hot chocolate with whipped cream.” Imani said. 

 

“Water please.” Barry said and the woman nodded before walking away. There was a pause before Barry spoke.

 

“And what if I don’t tell you?” Imani shrugged nonchalantly and rubbed her thumb gently against the back of his hand. 

 

“Then you don’t tell. I’ll still be here either way.” Barry almost told her. He almost blurted everything out in the middle of the diner. He almost did. He felt the words on his tongue scraping at his teeth. He practically heard them screaming. But he bit his tongue and squeezed her hand. 

  
  


They walked along the beach in silence, listening to the echoes of screeching seagulls and the waves against the sand. 

 

“That was really good french toast.” Imani commented. Barry nodded and sat down on the sand with a grunt. Smiling, Imani sat beside him and grabbed his hand. With a sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder and Barry let out a chuckle.    
  
“Still don’t know how you managed to convince them to give us free food. You sure you don’t have superpowers?” Imani laughed and Barry squeezed her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

 

“I’m just a people person Barry.” 

  
“Mmhm. Sure. I still think you have superpowers.” Imani shook her head and smirked at him. 

 

“Alright Barry you caught me. I have superpowers. My power is having amazing charisma.” Imani looked around as  if someone was listening and then leaned in close to Barry. “Don’t tell anyone ok?” Barry was quiet. He could smell the sweetness of the french toast on her breath they were that close to each other. He was staring deep into her eyes now and licked his lips, glancing down at her own. It was driving him mad. She was driving him mad. Imani noticed the sudden shift in the air as he glanced down at her lips. He let his free hand cup her cheek and she leaned her face against it. She glanced up at Barry and whispered softly, “What are you thinking about Barry?” 

 

“How much I want to fucking kiss you right now.” Barry said with a low voice which surprised him. He usually wasn’t so blunt but god the sweet smell of her was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. His body ached for it, for her. He watched her in silence and it suddenly hit him at what exactly he said. 

 

“Shit I-I’m sorry-” Barry’s sentence was cut short by Imani getting up and sitting on his lap. Her legs wrapped around him and his hands went to her waist. In silence, she slowly pulled down the zipper of her hoodie, stopping to reveal a bit of cleavage. He swallowed hard and she leaned in, brushing their noses together and their foreheads resting against each others. 

 

“Kiss me Barry.” Barry didn’t need to be told twice. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips harshly against hers, moaning at the taste of syrup, powdered sugar, and cocoa. She was so sweet. Fuck she was sweet. Imani kissed back eagerly, whimpering into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it. Barry moaned into her mouth and Imani slipped her tongue in, slightly bucking her hips into him as their tongues moved around. As much as Barry loved the feeling of her lips on his, there was a nagging in the back of his head that was slowly pulling him out of the high he was on. It was his father’s voice, whispering in his head. 

 

_ “She doesn’t know.”  _

 

With a squeeze on her waist and a soft murmur of “stop’, he pulled away from the kiss. She looked confused and slightly hurt. 

 

“D-did I do something wrong?” She asked softly. Barry was  quick to shake his head.    
  


“No no no god no….I just…….its really really complicated……” He gave her a small weak smile. Imani knew he was hiding something. And Barry knew she knew. But she also knew that people had secrets that needed to be kept. She just kissed his cheek. 

 

“Trust me I’d really love nothing more than to just….keep going. But I-” She shushed him, gently placing a finger on his lips. 

 

“Barry you don’t need to explain ok? When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here. I won’t hound you over it. And...when you’re ready to go further, I’ll also be here.” Barry shuddered softly and she smiled, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “But I’m not gonna complain about this either.” Barry rubbed her back and smiled, but his roaming thoughts were constantly getting in the way of enjoying the moment. 


	4. The Truth

Imani felt like all eyes were on her the next day at school. Which….was true. As she walked to her locker, she heard people whispering as they walked by her.  _ What the fuck did I do?  _ She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see MJ and Ned. She hadn’t really been around the two much anymore (even less now that she dropped Peter) so seeing them was a bit of a shock. Her heart felt like lead and she was scrambling to form a sentence.

 

“Hey…..guys?” Imani said with an arched eyebrow. 

 

“Ok so there’s two things involving you that have basically traveled around so quick the whole school knows. Do you want the interrogation about the good or the bad?” MJ asked, leaning against the lockers. 

 

“I...guess good…? But doesn’t the fact that I’m being interrogated by both mean they are both bad things?” Imani asked, closing her locker. Mj waved a dismissive hand and turned to Ned. 

 

“You wanna tell her?” “But she must know right? I mean how could she not know?” 

 

“Guys…..what are you talking about?” Imani asked with sincere confusion. Ned looked dumbstruck and turned to MJ, who was equally confused.

 

“You’re all over the internet.”    
  


“Wait what why?” Imani asked as the bell rang. MJ looked at Imani again and pulled out her phone. As she typed away, Ned asked, “So what’s he like? They say he’s a total asshole but that’s-” 

 

“Ned who are you talking about?!” Imani was practically shouting. She was so confused and she just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. MJ shoved her phone at Imani and said, “Him.” On her phone was the headline ‘Barry Allen Wayne found love?’ and below it was a picture of Imani and Barry at the diner. Whoever took the picture had captured them in the middle of laughing and you could clearly see them holding hands. Imani was stunned and now even  _ more  _ confused (if that was possible). 

 

“Wait…..what’s so special about Barry?” MJ and Ned actually stopped dead in their tracks. 

 

“Y...you’re fucking kidding right?” MJ asked and Imani shook her head. As the pair got to the gym, MJ led Imani toward the girl’s locker room. Imani saw Ned walking over to Peter and saw his mouth moving excitedly. All while Peter casted a soft sad look at her. She turned away as her and MJ went inside. They changed clothes quickly and walked out and towards the bleachers. Imani sat beside Ned who was talking to Peter. She turned to MJ who said, “So you really have no clue who he is?” Imani shook her head. 

 

“How could you not?!” Ned practically shouted and Imani noticed he was giddy with excitement. “He’s only the son to a freaking billionaire!...Well adopted son but still! His Dad is Bruce Wayne who’s like a super smart genius! Hell he’s practically like Tony Stark!! They use to live in this place called Gotham, but they moved here. Apparently Barry was a super rowdy kid back home so that’s why they moved.” As Ned was saying this, Imani was running through it in her head.  _ That’s why he’s homeschooled….his Dad doesn’t want him to be rowdy like in Gotham….but what could Barry have done to cause them to move here? Is that what he meant by it being complicated?  _

 

“He never told me about any of that….” Imani said softly. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. In a daze, Imani changed clothes and walked to her next class. She felt her phone buzz and saw a text had popped up on her screen from an unknown number. 

 

_ Unknown number: Hey its Barry. Please tell me you haven’t looked at the headlines.  _

_ Imani: I saw. Well more like everyone else at school saw and I heard it.  _

_ Barry: Guess we have a lot to talk about? I’ll meet you at lunch outside of school ok? _

_ Imani: Ok.  _

  
  


Barry let out an angry sigh as he set his phone down on the coffee table. Bruce Wayne sat a few feet away from him, staring the boy down. Barry looked at him and scoffed. 

 

“You know this is bad Barry.” 

 

“Really I hadn’t noticed from the headlines and paparazzi stalking my every move apparently.” He snapped with an eye roll. 

 

“This is exactly why I told you to stay hidden. And now you’ve gone and dragged some poor girl into your mess.” Bruce was shouting now, standing up and pacing around. Barry bit the inside of his cheek as his father continued. “It doesn’t help those Gotham assholes never leave us alone, but now that you have this damn girl involved and who knows how she’s gonna be affected!” 

 

“I’ll protect her.” Barry said and Bruce stared at him. Then he sighed and sat beside Barry. 

 

“I know you will….but we can’t risk anymore incidents especially with your powers….” Barry just stared at his phone sitting on the table. Bruce sighed and stood up, walking into his study and leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. Barry laid his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths. He knew he fucked up. He knew he put himself and his father at risk. He put Imani at risk too. Even though he hasn’t had to use his powers (apparently New York had its own crime fighting vigilante. Spiderman he was called?) who knows what would happen? It was all too much for him. He sighed and walked out onto the balcony of the penthouse him and his father lived at. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag and blowing out the puff of smoke. He saw people crowding the sidewalks, eager to get to their destinations. He sighed and took another long drag. He stubbed out the cigarette and pulled on a black hoodie. He went back inside and grabbed his phone. He walked down towards the front of the lobby, but didn’t walk into view of the glass doors that were surrounded by reporters and paparazzi. He sighed and muttered, “Please let this work…” Then, in a flash, he was down on the corner, abandoned newspapers and garbage left in his wake. With a small grin, he walked toward Imani’s school. 

  
  


Imani was still in a bit of a daze once lunchtime came around. She was sitting on the school steps with MJ watching students mingle around. “So what was that good news you were going to interrogate me about earlier?” She asked. 

 

“Well...it’s not exactly good news anymore since you’re with Barry...but Peter broke up with Liz.” Imani’s eyes went wide. “And your name was mentioned.” Imani groaned and put her face in her hands.    
  


“What the hell? Why me?” She muttered and then looked at MJ. 

 

“Yeah it was the big talk of the weekend. Figured it would’ve been around school….but you kinda overshadowed it.” Imani looked towards Peter and Ned who were sitting on nearby benches. She noticed Peter had a faraway look in his eyes. And Liz wasn’t around. “Apparently it happened at Peter’s. Guess they were studying and Peter looked distracted so Liz decided to…”help him focus” if you catch my drift. And apparently Peter wasn’t having that so they had a bit of a fight. Then Liz said something about you and Peter lost it.” As MJ was saying this, Imani was staring at Peter. And Peter was staring at her right back. 

 

“What was it she said?” 

 

“No one knows other than Liz and Peter. But apparently it was enough for Peter to drop Liz right then and there.” Imani was about to say something, but MJ nudged her and pointed saying, “Your boyfriend’s here.” Imani turned and of course there he was. Wearing a black hoodie and leaning on the school’s wall with a cigarette in his mouth. Imani turned to Mj and with a sigh said, “Wish me luck.” Mj patted her back and Imani walked toward him, ignoring the whispers and chatter around her. She saw him smile once she got near and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In silence, the two walked away from the school. After they were far enough, a black car pulled up beside them. Barry opened the door and they climbed in. Once they were settled Imani heard, “Good afternoon to you” from Alfred in the front seat. 

 

“Hi…..so are you actually Barry’s grandpa?” Alfred chuckled. 

 

“I might as well be. I’m actually the butler to Mr. Allen and Mr. Wayne.” Imani looked at Barry, who was staring down at his hands. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Imani asked. Barry was silent. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn’t move. He was afraid he would start crying in front of her. He didn’t want her dragged into this. But he had. As much as he didn’t want to. 


	5. Meeting the Family

He opened his mouth to speak. “I-I didn’t-” then slowly shut it. Imani slowly grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it.

“I’m not mad y’know? Confused if I’m being really honest. I had no idea who you were until today.” Barry glanced at her, then down at their intertwined hands. “And I’m not gonna stop hanging out with you if that’s what you’re worried about. I...really like you Barry regardless of whatever happens.”

“But what if something does happen?” Barry said angrily and swallowing hard. “I don’t want you getting hurt just because of my screw ups. I want to be able to protect you.” Imani looked at him for a moment and then smiled. 

“I can handle my own against a few paparazzi Barry.” Barry opened his mouth then quickly shut it. God if only it was paparazzi. Instead he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, laying his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. He felt her hand comb through his hair and let out a low hum in response. “Your hair is getting longer.” Imani murmured. Barry rolled his head towards her and nuzzled his head against her hand. 

“Dad wants me to cut it.” Barry grumbled, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Imani lazily. Imani cocked her head slightly to one side and shook her head. 

“No. Grow it out more. You’d look hot.” Barry chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. 

“Trying to say I’m not already hot? Bring a guy’s confidence down why don’t you?” Imani rolled her eyes and ran her hand through Barry’s hair again. 

“Not saying that at all.” Imani nuzzled her forehead against his and whispered softly, “Need something to tug onto late at night.” Barry’s cheeks heated up and he squeezed his hand tighter around hers. Imani smirked and gave a quick kiss to his lips. Suddenly Alfred said, “Sorry to impose, but we have arrived.” Imani looked out of the window and saw that they were in a parking garage. 

“I...hadn’t noticed we were even moving.” Imani said with a sheepish smile as her and Barry climbed out of the car. Barry shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss to the side of her head. The pair followed Alfred up towards the penthouse. Alfred opened the door and the trio was greeted to the sounds of yelling and 5 teenagers on the couch. Barry’s eyes went wide and then he sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. One of the boys look up and grinned. He hopped up from his seat and over the couch to grab Barry in a headlock.

“Long time no see little brother!!!” Imani looked at Alfred confused. 

“Alfred who is that?” She asked. Alfred gave a small smile as he watched Barry push the boy away. 

“That is Master Robin, Mr. Allen’s older brother.”


End file.
